Girl talk
by ChocoholicMonkeyfish
Summary: Ron and Harry overhear something they wish they never had. A quick oneshot, I thought up after a horrific experience.


So I came up with this idea one day when my friend and I were having 'Girl Talk' and my guy friend became incredibly confused with our 'secret terms'. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter… unfortunately that includes Ron Weasley.

* * *

Harry and Ron quietly exited their dorm room, and peered over the stairs leading to the Common Room. It was late at night and the room was nearly empty, but as they expected they saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on one of the large lounges talking.

"I told you they'd be down there," said Harry giving Ron a slight push towards the stairs. Quietly they walked down the staircase making sure they couldn't be seen by the girls. "Do you have it?"

"Yeah," whispered Ron, pulling out the extendable ears.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" asked Harry as Ron positioned the ears near the girls.

"Hey, you're the one who was wondering what they are always talking about."

"I didn't see you disagreeing," snapped Harry, his voice rising.

"Shhhhh! Do you want to get caught?"

The boys fell silent when they heard Hermione's voice coming through the extendable ear.

"Ginny, I want Chocolate!" whined Hermione. "I've been craving it all day, but I've run out of sweets."

Ginny gave her friend a sympathetic look and took out her wand. "Accio Chocolate Frogs," she whispered with a wave of her wand. A few seconds later, there was a pile of Chocolate Frogs between the two girls.

"Wicked," exclaimed Hermione, digging into the pile. "Mmmm, thanks Gin."

"No problem," replied Ginny, eating her own frog. "So does this mean…"

"Yes," sighed Hermione. "TOM has been visiting me again."

Ron and Harry's breaths caught and they looked to each other, with wide eyes. "Harry is she saying what I think she's saying?" asked Ron, his voice filled with concern.

"I think so. Is Voldemort possessing her like he did Ginny?"

"I don't know. She hasn't said anything to me. But it would explain why she wanted chocolate, I guess. I mean it would take a lot out of someone…"

"No that's just Dementors…oh wait listen."

"I'm sorry Herms. He came to me last week. I thought I was going to cry," sighed Ginny.

"Ginny too!" cried Ron.

"Shhh," whispered Harry. "Let's go down and talk to them."

The boys walked down the rest of the stairs and over to the girls.

Hermione was clutching her stomach as she said, "It hurts so much. I can't wait until the week is over."

"Hermione!"

The girls spun around to see Harry and Ron walking towards them.

"What Harry?" she asked. _'How much did they hear?' _she wondered.

"Are you alright? I think you should go to Professor Dumbledore straight away." He and Ron sat down on two nearby armchairs. They both looked worriedly at the girls with pale faces.

"I-I don't think that will be necessary Harry," Ginny stuttered.

"What do you mean? Both of you should go tell him what's going on before it gets worse."

"Ronald! It's perfectly normal, I don't think we should worry Professor Dumbledore with it," said Hermione, a blush creeping up her face.

"Perfectly normal! Hermione, Voldemort possessing you two, is not in any way normal," yelled Harry, standing up.

"What!" cried the girls standing up as well.

Ron walked over and put his arm around his little sister. "It's okay Ginny. Harry and I heard you two say that Tom was coming to you both again. We'll figure out what is going on," he said soothingly.

"Get off me you Git!" hissed Ginny. "Voldemort isn't possessing me or Hermione for that matter."

"B-but, we heard you say Tom was coming to you. What other Tom do you know?" asked Harry, also coming to stand in front of the girls.

Both girls fell back into their seats and looked down trying to hide their blushes.

Ron and Harry sat on the floor looking up into their faces. The girls looked up to the ceiling, avoiding the boys' eyes. Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered, "See we were right, it is Voldemort."

"Bloody hell!" cried Ginny, throwing her arms on the air. "It isn't sodding Tom Riddle. It isn't even a Tom."

"Ginny!"

"No Hermione, they asked for it." Hermione grabbed the nearest cushion and proceeded to bury her face in it.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean it isn't a Tom," asked Ron.

"I mean, dear brother, that it isn't Tom. It is T.O.M."

Harry and Ron couldn't have looked more confused if Snape had just walked in bringing tea and crumpets, offering to talk man-to-men with them about the birds and the bees.

"T.O.M? You mean, as in Tom…" said Harry, scratching his head.

Hermione gave a muffled groan, and the removing the cushion said, "No, not as in Tom! It's an acronym. T.O.M…Time. Of. Month."

Ron and Harry's mouths dropped open, and both girls turned scarlet.

"B-b-but, you said you needed chocolate. And that you were in pain. We just assumed…"

"What? That the Dark Lord was possessing me? Honestly Ron!" Her voice lowered significantly as she said, "I always crave chocolate when I have cramps…"

Ron shot up off the floor and bolted for the staircase mumbling, "Going to bed…sleep it off...nightmare…"

Harry was quickly following, too shocked to say anything.

Ginny turned to Hermione, her face ten shades darker than her hair. "I can't believe you said that,"

"Serves him right. Arrogant prat," Hermione muttered, biting into a new Chocolate Frog. "On the bright side…perhaps now Ron won't keep stealing my Chocolate Frogs."

"True," said Ginny, opening her own frog. "But wait. What about the pact we made with the other girls? You know never to let any boys know about TOM."

"Well, first of all, I doubt Harry or Ron will spread this around. They know we'd hex them if they did. And besides, we didn't tell them everything. They don't know about **P**atricia **M**arigold **S**mith.

Harry and Ron, who had still been listening through the extendable ears, called down, "Who?"

Not a second later they were both flailing around, having been hit with two very expertly done jelly-leg jinxes.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go, a bit of randomness I know. I'd just like to say I ended up in a similar situation as Hermione, and I wasn't let off that easily…Wish I had had a jelly-leg jinx sigh Anyways, please review. Cheers! 


End file.
